1. Field of the Invention
Described embodiments relate generally to a human-computer interaction device that detects a sequence of input gestures and selects actions based on a combination of the gestures, application, a current location, and the co-location of other users and objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increasing importance of electronic modes of conducting personal and business affairs and increasing popularity of electronic entertainment, the instances of an individual needing to enter details into an electronic system in a structured way for transmission to another device or storage are increasing.
To use online shopping as an example, to use an online shopping service one typically must register with the website by providing identification, billing and delivery data for storage and later use by the merchant, or provide this data each time a transaction is performed. Even if the data is stored by the merchant, the user will need to go through a login process, entering her username and password, each time they access the site. This can be quite burdensome or boring for the person providing the data. Moreover with the popularity of portable computing devices, many of which do not have full-sized keyboards, this task requires some dexterity to perform. The result is that many users of online shopping services abandon their purchases, leading to lost sales by the merchant.
The online shopping paradigm also impacts how people conduct shopping in retail environments, and existing methods of payments centered around a single cash register may soon become outdated. Current payment methods using physical credit cards presented at point-of-sale (POS) terminals are not uniform and often not secure.